With the increase of use of online contents, it is becoming important to transfer the content efficiently. Adaptive streaming is a streaming technology to transfer the content at a bit rate adjusted dynamically according to the change of available transmission bandwidth or device capacity.
The adaptive streaming selects one of multiple bit rates according to the condition of the user terminal and, transfers a multimedia content in unit of segment (content segment) based on Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) in order for the terminal to play the content seamlessly and is under discussion in many standardization organizations.